1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to medical electrodes and electrode systems, and more particularly, to medical electrodes that may be used with a medical device, such as a defibrillator, which may be supplied with a conductive electrode gel prior to administration of an electrical charge to a subject through the medical electrodes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Cardiac arrest and other cardiac health ailments are a major cause of death worldwide. Various resuscitation efforts aim to maintain the body's circulatory and respiratory systems during cardiac arrest in an attempt to save the life of the victim. The sooner these resuscitation efforts begin, the better the victim's chances of survival.